Playmates
by Shattered.Ruby
Summary: Mikoto decides to put up a day care called Uchiha Family Day Care canter. She had everything she needed to take care of these sweet innocent bunch of kidsor at least she thought she did. Mikoto,Sasuke,Itachi, Naruto and Gaara POV my first lemon later!
1. The Request

**Playmates**

**Summary: Mikoto decides to put up a day care called Uchiha Family Day Care canter. She had everything she needed to take care of these sweet innocent bunch of kids...or at least she thought she did. **

**This idea popped in my head when me and my sister were arguing about the T.V. She said it's wrong for me to enjoy watching TVY7 and TVY5 cartoons. It is not wrong by the way who says you can't watch anime and cartoons for 7 and 5 year olds! Anyway now that Im done with that statement...This is the preview tell me if it's worth a chapter one okay? If it isn't i'll still post it maybe it'll grow on you.**

**Warning:Future Yaoi (if you don't know what yaoi is look it up**)

**Pairings: NaruSasu and more pairings to come not all yaoi though I'll let that be a surprise.**

**The Request!(preview)**

"For the last time I said no!" Fugaku said to his wife currently frustrated.

"Why can't I it's not fair you have a job, I have nothing to do I can't clean or cook because the maids and cooks do it all!"

"Mikoto..." He kissed her she pulled away.

"It's me just stuck in this big house all day!"

"Dear..."

"Why can't I devote mt time to something that I really wanna do!"

"You see..."

"Money is not an set back!"

"Fine!" Fugaku said with a sigh.

"We can start shopping tomorrow!" She said excitedly.

"Uh-huh..." Fugaku said as he thought about his bank account.

"Oh we can finally use that giant backyard of ours!" She went to the kitchen and started scribbling down excitedly.

"Mikoto don't go over board now..." Fugaku started.

She glared.

"Okay have fun honey!"

"Mom!" Itachi yelled Sasuke was crying in the background.

She stopped her scribbling "Yes sweetie!"

"Sasuke want's to watch Nick jr. and I want to watch CartoonNetwork!" Sasuke wailed louder.

"Itachi watch T.V. upstairs!" Mikoto said as she began scribbling tomorrow.

Soon the Backyardigans singing filled every bodies ears. Sasuke was laughing .dancing and singing along to the valentines day song. While they heard Itachi stomping his eight year old feet up stairs.

"Let me see this list." Fugaku said as he picked it up.

Mikoto smiled.

"Swing sets, Tunnels, 3 pounds of Sand, Commercial fund-"

"Also we need field trip plans!" Mikoto added.

"Before you give me the only buy what we need talk here's a simpler list to look at!" She handed him the other list.

"Entertainment , Advertisement, Food, Safety and liability rights, license!" Fugaku just saw dollar signs across the whole page.

"Look I have a few friends I already invited over to come, It's seems like a lot of work but if we both contribute it can be easier."

"I'll tell you what , I'll make the information packets and the parent agreement fill out's and I'll schedule you to get a license the rest is up to you!" she hugged fugaku tightly and gave him a kiss.

"Thank you!"

"What do we um call it though?" Fugaku asked.

"What about the Uchiha family Day Care center!"

"That's an excellent idea!"

"What about the expenses and how much would it cost to attend?" Mikoto said as she stared up at the ceiling."

"Why not charge them weekly about 100 dollars-" Mikoto eyes flashed.

"Fine it depends how old they are and if they want it weekly or monthly, how about 250 monthly per child, if siblings 300 monthly and about 50 weekly pay per child." Fugaku explained since he was a business man!

"That works!"

"As it should." Fugaku said as he leaned against the counter.

"Honey can I borrow your Credit Card?" Mikoto said.

"Your max is 2,000!" Fugaku said sternly.

"But, I'll need to buy-" Mikoto started.

"Just stay within 2,000 please..." Fugaku rubbed his temples.

"Fine!" Mikoto said then she walked in the next room and yelled out.

"Sasuke, Itachi I'm going to Toys r'us!" Itachi ran from downstairs full speed and smiled excitedly.

"Really!?"

"Yeah where shopping for our new Day Care Center!" Mikoto said getting excited herself.

"Mommy we get toys?" Sasuke said from on the couch. She took her three and a half boys hand and led him to the car. Itachi was already in the car with his seat buckled. She placed Sasuke in his car seat then buckled him up. They backed out then started to drive to the toy store. Sasuke saw The sat belt strap tot the passengers seat and pulled It!

It tightened around Itachi and he yelled.

"Sasuke quit it!" Itachi said as he loosened his seat belt.

Sasuke pouted and threw a toy at Itachi's head.

"Mom tell sasuke to stop!"

"He just want's to play with you!" Itachi stuck his tongue out. Sasuke stuck his tongue out as well.

He picked up the sides of his mouth and squinted his eyes. Sasuke puffed out his cheeks and pulled on his eyes lids. Soon both boys were laughing.

"Where here!" Mikoto announced as she got a basket from the parking lot. She placed Sasuke in and took Itachi's hand.

"Mom that's embarrassing!" Itachi said as he tried to remove his hand from his moms grasp.

She laughed then kissed his forehead.

Itachi blushed "Mom!" Itachi let go of his moms hand then walked ahead.

They were soon at the bright colored doors of the Toy Store.

**How was that for a preview good? Anyway tell me it's worth chapter one or not ok? It was a preview so it's naturally short. Shattered.Ruby**


	2. Preperations

**Playmates**

**Summary: Mikoto decides to put up a day care called Uchiha Family Day Care canter. She had everything she needed to take care of these sweet innocent bunch of kids...or at least she thought she did. **

**Chapter one.**

**Preparations**

Mikoto walked through the big bright doors and in to the toy store. She glanced around and then said

"Boys do you know what where looking for?"

"New toys!" Itachi said excitedly.

"Yes now I want you to pick out several different kinds of toys you like!"

"Mom are these toys really for us?" Itachi asked knowing his mother would never willingly let him go on a Toy spree.

""Fine it's for my new day care center I'm opening up." Mikoto said as she pushed the cart over to a desk.

"Hello." Mikoto said.

"Hello how may I help you?" the woman said.

"Well I need a catalog I can look through to order things such as swing sets and slides and stuff like that." She wheeled Sasuke to the side of her.**"**

The lady pulled out a thick magazine and handed it to Mikoto.

"Can they set it up when it get's there?"

"If you want them to set it up when they deliver it extra fees will be charged with your purchases Mam."

"How long will it take."Mikoto asked.

"Just circle everything you want with this red pen and I will check if it's in stock, if it is you can get next day delivery if it isn't you'll have to wait till some time next week."

"Thank you." Mikoto said to the lady and smiled and wheeled away.

"Okay Itachi pick up, a lot of out door sport toys, sand toys and water toys and stuff you like but no video games!"

"Fine..." Itachi said as he went off.

"Sasuke you and I are going to buy some things for the girls!"Mikoto laughed and pushed them in to a pink session.

"Mommy I want pick up boy toys!" Sasuke whined as he was wheeled in to the doll section.

Mikoto placed a couple of cabbage patch dolls in to the basket then laughed.

"Itachi has already got that part covered." she dropped in some bears and some pink and purple glowing wands**.**

Sasuke pouted and looked away.

"Hey mommy can we get bubbles?" Sasuke asked he was looking at a huge bubble wand with a bubble fan**.**

"Sure." She placed some in the basket.

"That should be enough of that." Mikoto wheeled over back to the desk where she got her magazine and pulled out the red pen from her purse and began circling away.

"Mikoto is that you!?" said a female voice not far from the desk.

"Kushina1?" she stopped circling. The one called Kushina stopped wheeling her basket andhugged Mikoto and squealed.

"It's been so long you have a son?" Mikoto asked.

"Yeah two." she said while ruffling her sons golden hair.

"Aw he's cute, what's his name?"

"Naruto!"

"What a cute name!"

"I know!" they both squealed and then Kushina's eyes widened.

"Who's that cutie!"

"Oh I almost forgot this is one of my sons Sasuke say Hi!"

"Hi!"Sasuke said while he waved super fast.

"One of your children how many do you have?"

"Oh two as well!"

"Well we still are like twins same amount of children and everything."

"Just like old times!" They both smiled.

"Does that mean-"

"You got married to a foot ball player from high school!?"

They both squealed and said "Yes!" in unison.

While Mikoto explained to her long lost bff about the daycare. Soon the two woman both had red pens and were circling away and giggling at the magazine. Sasuke was staring at Naruto in disgust.

"What's that all over you?" Sasuke asked.

"Me and mommy went to store and I got sample of ramen cup!" Naruto had a tiny Styrofoam cup with hot noddles in it.

"Well now your dirty!" Sasuke said as he pointed to the noodles and juice on Naruto's shirt.

"I am!" naruto looked at his shirt and laughed.

"Yeah you are." Sasuke said coldly.

"Did you get any new toys I did, see I got a new hot wheels track!" Naruto said pointing to the big box inside the cart.

"Well kinda it's not technically for me..." Sasuske said Naruto looked in to the basket and laughed.

"You like dolls, I thought you were a boy!?"

"I am a boy those aren't for me , my BOY toys are with my big brother!"Sasuke proclaimed.

"Want some ramen?" Naruto asked.

"No your fingers has been all in it!"he rejected the offer.

"It's really good!" Naruto gestured the ramen to him again.

"I said no!"

"Fine you missing out!" Naruto said as he ate some more.

"No I'm not!" Sasuke said as he huffed and looked at his mom who was currently arguing about having starfish and crabs surrounding the pool or sharks and fish as the pattern on the plastic.

"What's your name?" Naruto asked.

" Sasuke."Naruto just stared at Sasuke then spoke

"Aren't you gonna ask me what's mine."

"I don't care!"

"Naruto's my name!"

"What's your big brothers name?"

"Why so many questions!?" Sasuke snapped.

"Curious I guess!" Naruto laughed and ate some more ramen.

"Itachi he's eight years old and really strong he can climb the monkey bars and do a back flip all by himself!" Sasuke said proudly.

"That's awesome , my brothers eight too his names Kyuubi!"

"Uh-huh." He glanced back over to his mom she was still circling random pages.

"Wanna be my friend?" Naruto asked hope in his eyes.

"No!"

"Why not?"

"That reason you ask too many questions!"

"Oh..."Naruto looked down at the floor.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and looked at the people pass by.

"Please."Naruto asked.

"No!"

"But I don't have any friends!"

"No!"

"I will be nice and share my toys!" Naruto said.

"I said no!"

"I'll give you a piece of apple pie." Naruto said.

_Apples_ _are my favorite anything with apples I love!_

"Fine..."

"Yay we get to play with toys, play outside, we can try out my brothers trampoline and-"

"Where's the pie?" Sasuke asked.

"Mommy bought it at store it's in the car."

"Great how am I suppose to get some!?" Sasuke said as he pouted.

Mikoto and Kushina came back to the carts with huge smiles.

"Sasuke honey bear everything is in stock where good to go it should be set up by tomorrow!"

"Naruto how would you like to see Sasuke again and lots more kids?"

"Would I!" naruto said happily blue eyes brightening.

"I'm signing you up for Day care!"

"Yay, that's great since Sasuke agreed to be my friend!" Naruto said.

"Oh my little baby's got his first friend!" Mikoto pinched Sasuke's cheek he laughed and secretly glared at Naruto.

"Mom can I bring some of that apple pie!?" Naruto asked anxiously.

"Sure, well Naruto we a have to go say goodbye to Sasuke and Mikoto!"

"Bye Mikoto Bye Sasuke!" Naruto was waving frantically.

"Bye Naruto, say goodbye Sasuke."

Sasuke simply waved .

"Hey mom!" Itachi called with a cart filled with the requested items from his mom.

"Itachi you brought a lot?" Mikoto eyed all of the things in the basket. Well atleast he got everything imaginable for children 3-9 .

"Well..." Itachi said as he wheeled the cart over to them.

"Mom who where those people you were talking too?"

"Oh my old best friend and her son she's got a son your age isn't that great."

"Uh-huh we leaving im hungry!" Itachi said while holding his stomach. They all laughed.. They went to the check out line and checked everything out then left in the car. They stopped and went through the McDonalds drive through.

"Two happy meals and a garden salad!"

"Mom I don't want a happy meal, I want a big kids meal!"

"What's the difference!?"

"With a happy meal you get a cheese burger or 4 chicken nuggets with your choice of apple dippers or fries with a big kids meal you geta double cheeseburger or 6 chicken nuggets with your choice of the same!"

"Do you want fries or Apple dippers?"

"Fries oh and Sprite1"

"Okay Sasuke honey bear what do you want?"

"Chicken nuggets and apple dippers apple dippers apple dippers !" He said then laughed.

"What drink honey bear?"

"Lemon juice!"

"Okay one cheeseburger big kids meal with a sprite, one happy meal with a lemonade and apple dippers , and one garden salad with a coke."

"That's one cheeseburger big kids meal sprite, one happy chicken nugget happy meal apple dippers lemonade and garden salad coke?"

"Yes that's it!" Mikoto said.

"Please drive to the next window."

She drove to the next window paid then picked up the food and went home. When she was home she helped Sasuke out had itachi carry the food while she put up the toys. Soon all the toys were put up ans she could eat. She saw Sasuke and Itachi eating in the living room while watching Skunk fu (I love that cartoon even though I'm fourteen!) Sasuke had Carmel on his face and Itachi was sitting on the chair upside down while munching on his fries his bangs hanging in the air.

She sighed and went to the kitchen table.

"I ordered everything we need for entertainment, and bought some toys tomorrow I need to go snack shopping!"

"I got your consent forms printed and flyers made you have to get your license on Wednesday."

"We should be able to open up on Friday I'm so excited!"

"I'm happy honey!" Fugaku said as he sat down across from her. Mikoto opened up her salad and poured the dressing on it and opened the croutons pack and scattered them.

"I know what your doing!" she said as she took a bite of her salad.

"What!?" he asked.

"Your trying to get some while they boys are sleeping?"

"Is it working?" fugaku asked. Mikoto threw her napkins in his face and he laughed

When she was done eating her and fugaku wen t to the living room to see there children. Sasuke was on the floor with caramel and barbeque sauce on him sleeping. Itachi was on the couch hugging the remote with fries scattered across his chest.

"You clean up I take them to bed!" Mikoto said.

"Why do I always have to clean can't the maids?"Fugaku said.

"Because you're my penny pinching sweet and helpful husband!"Mikoto said.

"Hey I work very hard!"

"I know baby I know!" Mikoto said.

"By the way I handed out some flyers and already got you 10 kids, but I got to tell you I met this boy who enjoyed pulling my hair look !"

"Really!?"

"Well you don't have them yet if you do well on Thursday when the parents come over to evaluate things and ask questions and all that other good stuff then you got them."

"I thought you would stay the penny pinching ass whole and not support me at all!" She kissed him then picked Sasuke up. Fugaku picked Itachi up.

"Hey can't I support my wife?"

"Thank you!" Mikoto sat Sasuke on the sink and cleaned off some of the caramel from his face then took him to his room and put on his pajamas and tucked him in bed.

Fugaku placed Itachi on his bed and put a comforter on him. Itachi kicked the comforter off then rolled to the other side of the bed. Fugaku laughed then turned the night off.

When they met up again in the hall way he spoke

"I knew it!"

"You knew what?" she raised a brow.

"Whenever I agree to some thing you want to do I'm busy busy busy!"

"Like when!"

"Our wedding preparations busy busy busy baby showers busy busy busy!"

Mikoto laughed and went to there room and got ready for bed. She was brushing her hair and he was brushing his teeth. She stared and then laughed.

"What?" He said with a mouth full of Colgate.

"Nothing." He shrugged then finished his ministrations. She finished brushing her hair then joined him in the bed. He said "Good night!" then turned off the lights.

Click. Mikoto turned her lap light on and began to read.

Fugaku groaned and rolled over.

**Okay chapter one is over Review please.**

**Shattered.Ruby**


End file.
